Final Fantasy: The Return of the Talekeeper
by xStriferx
Summary: When Strifer and company arrive in Bastok, Deaths Blessing finds out that there is trouble brewing with his people.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy: The Return of the Talekeeper**

Zeid was now deep within the wastelands, known as Xarcabard, that had been created during the Great War and was far from any form of civilization for miles and miles, however, he had came to the wastelands to see if the rumors were indeed true, the rumors that the Shadow Lord had returned. If this was true, then he had to destroy him before he could organize his armies. There was a strong snowstorm and there was not much from keeping him from freezing to death. He seemed to be walking through the wastelands for days without so much as food or sleep, but still, he pushed on. He was heading to Castle Zvhal, the Castle where the Shadow Lord was buried in his tomb and his headquarters for the Great War. He finally arrived at the castle, and in front of him, demons of all sorts stood guarding his tomb.

"What is this?" Zeid said, consulting himself. "Could it be…the Shadow Lord has indeed returned? I haven't seen any type of demon like this since the Great War twenty years ago." Removing all thoughts from his mind and consulting the dark spirits of Vana'diel, he gave a great roar. Zeid started manipulating the dark spirits of Vana'diel, as if he were absorbing them. His roar had also gotten the attention of the demons, which were now rushing towards him by command of the demon general. Zeid hurled his Great Sword out of the clasp on his back and proceeded to charge straight for the demons. Although the demon army was strong, they were no match for Zeid, who sliced through their front lines like a hot knife through butter. The general saw how powerful and how desperate he was to get in to Castle Zvhal.

As fast as Zeid had destroyed the demon army, he was blown back by the demon general's dark magic attack. "You foul, ruthless creature," Zeid raged. "It is true then, the Shadow Lord has returned!"

The demon general in front of the castle's entrance, directly across from Zeid, just laughed and said. "You may defeat me, but it is true that the Shadow Lord is back, and he will destroy you!" With these words, Zeid hurled his mighty great sword at the demon general and the sword sliced right through him and the two body parts of the general fell on the bitter snow.

"Not worth my time." Said Zeid, "If the Shadow Lord is anything like you, I'll be very disappointed." And with those words, he re-clasped his great sword to his back and walked into the castle.

When he had entered the castle, he saw before him, many of the Shadow Lord's servants, the Yagudo, the Quadav, and the Orc tribes. Zeid was strong, but not at full strength from his previous encounter with the Demon Army. With great stealth and precision, he made his way up to the top of the castle without being detected. By this time, he had more than recovered full strength and was ready to fight, and right in front of him, stood the door to the Shadow Lord's throne room.

He entered and saw nothing but an empty room. He looked around and saw something on a pedestal of sorts. It looked like a coffin, the Shadow Lord's coffin. He proceeded to the coffin with caution, but after taking only a few steps, the coffin burst open and a dark light emitted from it. Out of that light appeared the Shadow Lord and Zeid looked at him just as he did during the Great War and un-clasped his great sword from his back. The Shadow Lord then pulled up his dark sword from the depths of his coffin.

"I underestimated you in the Great War, Zeid!" The Shadow Lord said. "I will not make that mistake again!"

Immediately Zeid and the Shadow Lord had begun battle, once again. Zeid charged towards him and immediately pierced his stomach area, but the Shadow Lord would not be hurt that easily. He then swung his mighty sword across Zeid's chest plate and the force of the blow blew him back against the wall. Zeid stood up and again called forth the dark spirits of Vana'diel, in which he absorbed. His dark sword, now flaming with energy and clutched in the hands of Zeid, headed straight for the Shadow Lord's head, however, the Shadow Lord blocked Zeid's weapon with his own, thus throwing Zeid straight to the floor. He got up and realized that rage and anger isn't always the best weapon, but that he needed to use his speed and agility to dodge the Shadow Lord's attacks. So, using his new method of thinking, he waited for the Shadow Lord's attack, and then when he gave a vertical slash towards Zeid, he jumped out of the way and stabbed the Shadow Lord in his side. He kept repeating this method until the Shadow Lord fell to one knee.

"Return from whence you came Lord of Darkness!" and holding his great sword above his head and looking into the Shadow Lord's eyes, he realized there was something he had never noticed before. The Shadow Lord most surely resembled Raogrimm, the Tale Keeper of the Galka, and Zeid's lost friend. A blinding light suddenly surrounded the Shadow Lord and when the light had gone, Raogrimm was kneeling where the Shadow Lord had been.

Zeid suddenly re-clasped his great sword to his back and knelt beside his friend. "Raogrimm…You're alive! And all these years I thought you to be dead. Tell me, my friend, what happened on the expedition…"

Raogrimm suddenly interrupted Zeid. "No, I can't talk about that now; we have to get out of here! The Archduke of Jeuno, Lord Kam'lanaut and his brother Eald'narche, they're the ones behind this! We must go before they sense I have been defeated and return for me and destroy you!"

Zeid, almost completely ignoring Raogrimm's warning, said. "Raogrimm…what has happened to you, why have you become this…monster?

Raogrimm, calming down now so he could talk to his old friend, replied. "It all happened about thirty years ago when I was sent out on the expedition with Corneilia and Ulrich… I…I submitted myself to the dark spirits of Vana'diel to keep myself from dying, and in return, they gave me the life of the Shadow Lord. Believe me my friend, this is not what I wanted, and I regret everything I have done. That includes starting the Great War and almost wiping Vana'diel off the face of the world…."

Raogrimm was interrupted by the sound of clapping. It was Kam'lanaut and his brother, Eald'narche. "Such a very touching scene of emotion this is, very rare for Galka." Chuckled Kam'lanaut

"You!" Raged Zeid, un-clasping his great sword from his back and charging straight for him and jumping into the air about to deliver a vertical slash towards the archduke. "It is you that is behind this!" Bringing his great sword down, he collided with nothing but an invisible force field around Kam'lanaut and was blown back to the floor.

"Pathetic, try as you might, you will never be able to beat a Zilart Prince!" Kam'lanaut sighed, "I thought you'd be more challenging, after all, you are Zeid, legend among the Galka and Dark Knights." He looked at Raogrimm. "Now you will have to watch as I kill your friend, and then you next. Crystal Warriors come forth and cleanse the world of Vana'diel!"

Lion, hearing also of the rumors of the Shadow Lord, had made her own expedition through the lands of Xarcabard and had arrived in the throne room just as these events were taking place. She watched as the two brothers, Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche, warped away to safety and standing in their place were the five Crystal Warriors.

The Crystal Warriors were created when the explosion that destroyed the Zilart race happened thousands of years ago. When Altana, Goddess of the Dawn, had created the five races, Galka, Hume, Mithra, Tarutaru, and Elvaan, the God of Twilight, Promathia, found it fit to create five opposites using the race's flaws…The Hume's Apathy, the Elvaan's Arrogance, The Tarutaru's Cowardice, The Mithra's Envy, and The Galka's Rage. These five characteristics are the result of Altana's mistakes and Promathia's need to correct them.

The Crystal Warriors, suddenly turned their attention towards Lion, but Raogrimm had let out a great roar. He had been used, and he would not let his friend die because of it. Summoning forth the last of his power, he was engulfed in a dark light and emerged once again as the Shadow Lord. Although his efforts were futile against the Crystal Warriors, it was enough to buy Lion and Zeid time to escape; the Shadow Lord had made his last stand. Lion grabbed Zeid and ran out of the throne room. Just as the Shadow Lord had taken his last blow from the Crystal Warriors, a vision of Cornelia had appeared before him.

"Remember Raogrimm, I always loved you."

With that, the Shadow Lord had fallen and was no more in the world of Vana'diel. An explosion had rocked the land of Xarcabard.

Outside the throne room and safe from the Crystal Warriors, Zeid had questioned Lion. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? I just saved your life and that is all you can say!" she said.

"You didn't save my life, Raogrimm and I were doing just fine…Raogrimm?" he looked around, Raogrimm was nowhere to be seen. "So, he really is gone now…"

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry, his death wasn't in vain, he ended up buying us enough time to escape."

"What's your name?" he asked. "You never told me."

"My name is Lion, I…"

Zeid cut her off, "Well thank you for the assistance Lion, but I don't need your help…I must go now and find out what Kam'lanaut is planning. Farewell. He turned to walk away

"Let me come with you!" She insisted.

Zeid stopped and turned his head towards Lion. "No, I work alone. The only other person I've ever come in contact with since the Great War was another Galka seeking the ways of the Dark Knight, such as myself. Who knows where he is now or whether or not he has friends, but I know that I am going to find out what Kam'lanaut is up to and I am going to do it on my own." He then continued to walk away.

"What a grouch, even after I helped him in collecting those Magicite," Said Lion to herself. "I better get back to Norg and tell Aldo and father about this right away."


	2. Chapter 2

The sandstorms raged and the winds fiercely blew, sending small barrages of rocks against Strifer and the others, but still they pushed on. "The Republic of Bastok shouldn't be far!" Strifer yelled out to the others. "According to the map, it should be through this maze of rocks! When we get out, we will see a valley known as the region of Gustaberg. That's Bastok's region, where we have to go."

Garek's armor, usually shining white, was now dirty and dusty from the storm's persistence. "I hope we arrive there soon, Strifer, we only have a day's rations left for all of us and hardly enough water to keep going for too much longer!"

Nenye, wearing her Black Mage coat tight around her with her hood up, smiled and gave a giggle. "Don't you remember, silly, I can make water materialize out of thin air! We should be ok."

Zinadae, both frustrated by the long trip and annoyed by how slow their progress was becoming, gave a deep sigh. "I don't suppose you can materialize food, can you? If not, then I suggest we get moving so we can refuel in Bastok!"

Deaths Blessing just laughed at how much Zinadae was annoyed. "This is nothing compared to what Zeid put me through in my training to become a Dark Knight. No need to be harsh, Zinadae."

Holding on to her hat to stop it from being carried away by the wind, Tracy Lou took up the rear of the group and, feeling the need to ease the tension in the party, said. "I'm pretty small you guys, I won't need to eat much. Besides, this whole trip from San d'Oria to Bastok is making us a bit on edge; I think it would be much easier if…" Tracy Lou stopped mid sentence and looked out into the sunset to see what everybody else was looking at…Gustaberg, the region of Bastok. "…If we kept on moving." She said, relieved to be almost there.

The sky was blue now and the winds had died down. The sandstorm had cleared and now all that stood between them and Bastok were a few miles. They started down the Valley and across the bridge that connected the Gustaberg and Norvallen regions. The Norvallen region is what they had to travel across in order to get from San d'Oria to Bastok, which was indeed a continent filled with dangers and monsters that lurked around every corner. As soon as they made their way across the bridge, they spotted a man being attacked by four, giant, turtle-like creatures that stood on their hind legs and attacked using weapons that resembled weapons made by the Hume race. From the look of the man, as well as his skill with his lance, he appeared to have years of experience. Strifer suddenly looked shocked. "Those beasts...they must be the Quadav that I've heard about! Quickly, we must help him, before they make quick work of him!" With Strifer's words, Zinadae, Deaths Blessing, and Garek drew their weapons and began advancing on the mobs, while Strifer shot his arrow and stuck it right through on of the opposing Quadav's head. "These things are just like Orcs…easy prey!" said Strifer.

Nenye then cast her water spell on one of the Quadav, but it had no effect on the Quadav. "These must be water based monsters!" she cried.

The Quadav then began a charge on Nenye, but was halted by Deaths Blessing's Scythe. Deaths Blessing heaved his scythe at the Quadav and sliced the Quadav's head off. "Hardly easy prey…" said Deaths Blessing. "More like too weak! Eh, Strifer?"

Zinadae was preparing to deliver a devastating blow to the Quadav's backside, while the Quadav attention was on attacking the man, but when his Great Katana connected with it backside it just bounced right off. "What is this? Their shells are as hard as gold!" yelled Zinadae. The Quadav then swung himself around, Great Sword in hand and knocked Zinadae back on the ground.

The Quadav then charged towards Zinadae, who was lying on the ground, unarmed because the blow of the Quadav had knocked his Great Katana straight out of his hands. Tracy Lou had other plans, she cast her thunder spell on the Quadav, and after being electrocuted, he then fell over dead. "Looks like all those years studying the elements have paid off! Water conducts Electricity!" smiled Tracy Lou.

The last Quadav was still attacking the man, until Garek stepped in front of him and parried the Quadav's attacks. Garek then stabbed the Quadav through the stomach. The Quadav, still alive, grabbed Garek's sword and pulled it out of his stomach and threw Garek to the ground. Just as the Quadav was about to strike Garek with his sword, the man with the lance stabbed his lance through the Quadav and had such strength that he threw the Quadav off the edge of the cliff that was between the Norvallen and Gustaberg regions. "I think I just showed that Quadav whose boss!" The man looked over at the others who were indeed surprised by his skills. "Well, y'all going to talk to me, or do I have to do a trick first?" The man laughed. "I'm just kidding! The name's Cid, I was just out here getting some samples when the Quadav suddenly attacked me."

Strifer was stunned. "So wait, your Cid, Bastok's Chief Engineer? Mother told me about you, back in Khazam. She said you were the one who invented so many of the things that we used to beat the Shadow Lord, twenty years ago!"

Cid smiled. "They've even heard of me in Khazam, have they? How…strange, aren't Mithra the only ones who live there?'

"Well technically," said Strifer. "I was adopted after the Great War by the Chieftainess of Khazam." He then motioned to Nenye. "She is the Chieftainess' only real daughter, the rest of us was adopted."

Nenye smiled and at the same time, was playing with her tail because she was so nervous to talk to Cid. "Yep, I'm her daughter, and these are my brother's, and my sister Tracy Lou! Now to make matters even better, we know a celebrity!"

Cid laughed. "I would hardly call myself a celebrity, but I thank you all the same! Now, as for your family…you care a lot about them don't you?"

Nenye laughed. "Well that's a silly question, aren't you supposed to care about your family?"

Cid only smiled. "Well, yes, that is true, but since they were adopted, I would think that you thought less of them. I've seen it many times in cases where children are adopted.

Nenye, still fiddling with her tail, said. "Well not in our case, we're as tight as glue! I think it's because we were all too little to remember anything before that."

Cid had a grin on his face now. "Perhaps you're right! Now if you'll excuse me, I must be headed back to Bastok." He started walking away, but then stopped and turned around. "You know, I could have taken those Quadav by myself, but all the same, you meant to help me, so perhaps you may, but first I will take you to meet the president."

Strifer smiled. "What luck, we were heading to the president's office in the first place! Now I know the president is of very high authority, so I figured it would take more than just walking in there to see him, but since you're taking us there I suppose we'll get right in!"

Cid nodded. "Yeah, I would guess that since I am, of course, the Chief Engineer of Bastok that provided most of the useful necessities used in today's world, that I would have some sort of authority!" he laughed and then turned once again and started off towards Bastok.

When they entered the city, Strifer and the others looked around intently, for it was nothing like the Kingdom of San d'Oria. Instead, it was a city with houses and stores, just like any other, but Strifer could feel a bit more at home here. It was then that a Hume girl wearing a red coat and a yellow scarf, as well as black, see-through, leg-warmers, ran up to them and, gasping for breath, said, "Cid! You'll never guess what's happening in the Mines! There is a Galka boy who claims to be the Talekeeper!"

Cid was shocked, "The Talekeeper! Oh, this will cause much controversy in the Republic." He sighed.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, and if that wasn't enough, the Galka elder, Werei, has disappeared and no one knows what happened to him!" She then looked behind Cid. "Oh, who are your friends, Cid?" she asked.

Cid then quickly turned to Strifer. "My apologies, allow me to introduce Strifer, Deaths Blessing, Nenye, Garek, Tracy Lou, and Zinadae. They helped me out while I was collecting samples out in Gustaberg. I attracted the attention of a few Quadav and they started attacking me and, well, I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

The girl curtseyed to them. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. Thank you for saving Cid."

Cid was shocked, "Saving! I'd hardly say that! Maybe helping me out is more accurate." The girl giggled. Cid sighed, "Please forgive me, this is Cornelia, daughter of President Karst."

Cornelia, sounding like a pouting child, said, "Cid! You know I don't like people to know that I'm the president's daughter!"

Cid laughed. "I'm sorry Cornelia, but I thought it didn't matter to them for they are going to see the President anyway and I'm sure they'd find out sooner or later."

Cornelia smiled. "What business do you have with the president?"

Strifer was about to say something when Deaths Blessing stepped forward and smiled. "We're all just a band of good doers that do good things for other countries. I suppose we all decided to use our gifts to help Vana'diel!"

Nenye added, cheerfully. "We also like to do it because we're a family! And families stick together!"

Cornelia looked confused. "So wait, you are a family? Is it physically possible? I mean, you are all of different races."

Strifer laughed. "Not physically possible, no, but we were adopted after the Great War. All except Nenye, who is indeed daughter of the Chieftainess of Khazam. The rest of us were adopted by her."

Cornelia smiled. "I get it now! You must get tired of explaining that to everyone you meet, eh?"

Strifer shook his head. "I know what you mean, but no. As long as I'm intent with the fact that we are all related, it always brings a smile to my face!"

Cid smiled. "Well, as long as you are intent with the fact that is all that matters." Cid looked at the sunset. "We should be getting to the President's office, it's getting late."

Deaths Blessing spoke up rather quickly. "Hold on." He then turned to Cornelia. "You said something about a Talekeeper. So, there is more than one?"

Cornelia was intrigued in his question. "There is but only one Talekeeper of the Galka at a time, you see. Once the one Talekeeper is relieved of his duty or goes on his journey of re-birth, then another Galka is chosen to be the Talekeeper. What brought about such a question, might I ask?"

Deaths Blessing then looked at Cid, and then back at Cornelia. "Well, your name and the word 'Talekeeper,' they awaken a memory from within me. My dark knight master told me of his life. He told me many things about himself throughout my training. He compared it all to lessons that came with being a Dark Knight. I remember of him once telling me of his best friend, Raogrimm. He was the Talekeeper of the Galka thirty years ago, was he not?"

Cid looked at Deaths Blessing. "She doesn't know, she wasn't even born yet. However, I do know about Raogrimm and I heard of his fate in the northlands. It was an avalanche, they said, but no one really knew. "

Deaths Blessing continued. "He also said that on that expedition, there were five others who went with him, one of which was Cornelia, the love of his life."

Cornelia was shocked. "She must be the one that father named me after. She must have been extremely brave from the stories I've heard about her!"

Cid was astonished. "Yes, she was among one of the bravest warriors in all of Bastok, but… what still lingers on me is how you got this information, Deaths Blessing. What is your Dark Knight Master's name?"

Deaths Blessing was shocked and hurriedly said. "Nothing, it's not important. I say we just go and see the president and get down to the business at hand so we can be assigned our first mission! Let's go."

Cid stopped him, "This is serious business now, Deaths Blessing. It may be important that you tell me, for you see, the government is corrupt and I feel that any information given to them might be used unwisely."

Deaths Blessing continued to ignore the fact. "Look, it's nothing alright. Let's go see the president."

Cid was getting angry. "Deaths Blessing, I implore you, tell me about your master. What was his name? If you don't tell me, it might not be safe for yours or the Republics security!"

Deaths Blessing was breaking down a little. "I can't tell you! I have done a lot of things wrong in my life, and breaking my word is not one of them! I told him that I would keep his name secret!"

Garek patted Deaths Blessing on the back. "By all means, you should tell Chief Engineer Cid what he wants to know. You heard him; it might not be safe for your security or the security of the Republic."

Strifer sighed. "Just when we think we have you all figured out, you come up with some other deep, dark secret.

Cid looked at Deaths Blessing. "Listen to me, I think I already know who it is based on the information that you've given me. I just need his name to verify my theory."

Deaths Blessing looked at Cid, then back at Strifer and the others. "Look, if there is one thing in this life that I have, it is my pride. I'm sorry, but I can't give you his name."

Everyone sighed and Cid said, "Fine, off to the president's office then."

Cid turned to walk and then Deaths Blessing said. "However," Cid turned around excitedly. "I can tell you that he was a Mythril Musketeer before The Great War and that he left Bastok some time after the Great War, however he did not explain the reason why he left. He simply said that he felt betrayed."

Cid grinned and loudly exclaimed. "I knew it! It is Zeid! It is wise you told me, my boy. If this information had leaked into the politics of the government, there would surely be unrest within the Republic. The President would surely make precautions that would be unnecessary and uncalled for!"

Deaths Blessing smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could be of some help."

Garek patted him on the back. "See, Deaths Blessing, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Cid smiled. "Now, I'm sure you adventurers want to go and see the president. Follow me to his office. This way, come along."

As Nenye, Tracy Lou, Zinadae, and Garek went ahead with Cid, Deaths Blessing turned to Strifer. "There is something about this Zeid character that we do not know, I'm sure of it."

Strifer nodded. "I'm sure you're right, but we can't worry about such matters right now. Let's see what the President will have us do and we'll work from there."

Cornelia walked up to Strifer and Deaths Blessing. "My father is brutally honest, I fear for the others, seeing as you two are the only races that primarily live in Bastok."

Strifer bowed to Cornelia. "We understand, milady. Good day." It was then that Deaths Blessing and Strifer ran to catch up with the others.

As they entered the President's district, they looked at the miraculous inventions that had been created, with the help on chief engineer Cid, to help Bastok function properly. Among these was the amazing elevator that was placed to help people enter the upper level of Bastok where the president's office was located. As soon as the elevator arrived at the top, Nenye took off running to the president's office. "I don't think that's a good idea, my dear. Most people, especially in this district, find it strange that anything but Humes or Galka visit the president!" By the time Cid finished his sentence, Nenye was already clear out of earshot.

Nenye was about to run inside the president's office, but was stopped by a Hume in Black Chain mail and muddy, brown boots. "Excuse me, Ms, may I help you?"

Nenye smiled. "I was just going to see the President! We have to talk to him about matters involving the Republic!"

The man in Chain Mail laughed. "My dear, you can't just come running to the president's office whenever you want! Besides, the matters of the Republic need not concern you! Only those with an allegiance to Bastok may enter the President's office. You said 'we.' Who is we?"

Nenye was about to say something when from behind the man, a girl in a red Samurai outfit, with hair as black as night, came out of the president's office. She looked at the Nenye, then back at the man "Naji, who is this? Another one of your friends, I presume? You know that we have a zero tolerance loitering policy! Maybe I should tell the president..."

Naji got wide-eyed. "What? You can't do that Ayame! Besides, I have just barely met this young woman. She wishes to go and have audience with the President."

Ayame looked at Nenye. "What is your name and what exactly are you doing here?"

Nenye smiled at Ayame. "I've already told your friend. I am here to see the president. I was about to tell him who 'we' is…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Cid appeared behind her being followed by the others. Both Naji and Ayame saluted him. Cid smiled, "At ease! The both of you, besides, I am hardly one to be saluted!"

Naji looked at Cid, dumbfounded. "I would think the person that helped defeat the Shadow Lord is worthy of being saluted, wouldn't you?

Ayame looked at Cid. "You are much too humble, chief. Anything I can help you with today?

Strifer looked at Cid. "Wait, so you actually helped defeat the Shadow Lord? You actually fought him?

Cid smiled. "Yep, that's me! Didn't think I just stayed back inventing everything,

Did you? Although, I did for most of the War…" Cid's face then went into deep thought. "However, I did have some assistance from aids of the Archduke of Jeuno… they had the strangest power. It was like they could think of anything." Cid suddenly straightened up, as if being brought out of a trance. "Anyway, that's not important." Cid then looked at Ayame. "These adventurers wish to see the president to discuss the Republic's needs."

It was then that a Galka in heavy armor with a great axe strapped to his back over heard Cid and said. "As much as we would like to help you, the President is in a stressed state at the moment. I will have to ask you to come back tomorrow."

Cid looked at the Galka and then back at Strifer and the others. "Well, I tried. Apparently, the President is too busy right now. However, I do know of a great place to stay the night, follow me."

The Galka stopped him. "There is no need Cid, you get back to work, I know you are a busy man. I shall escort them to the nearest Inn."

Cid looked at the others. "Well, until tomorrow then. I must get back to work now. I trust Iron Eater with my life. He is, after all, the president's bodyguard. You will be in good hands." With that, he saluted them and walked off to his laboratory.

Iron Eater looked at Strifer and the others. "It seems that you are in need of a place to stay for the night. Follow me, and I will show you the best Inn in town."

They all started following Iron Eater, but Garek pulled Strifer to the back of the pack and said. "This Iron Eater fellow sounds like he has more in mind for us than we know."

Strifer nodded. "I know what you mean. Kind of strange he would request to escort us to the Inn when he is the bodyguard of the president."

Just as they arrived at the Inn, Iron Eater stopped and turned to them. "I have a favor to ask of you adventurers. I need you to go to Altepa Desert, homeland of the Galka, and I need you to retrieve a moon pebble for me."

Zinadae spoke up. "So, you expect us to go on a quest for you without even knowing why? I suggest you tell us first!"

Iron Eater sighed. "Please forgive me, my friends, it's just that I have been stressed lately. It's about that Galka boy, Povall. He is the one that claims to be the new Talekeeper. There was much controversy among the Galka in Bastok, but it seems now that everyone has accepted the fact that the Talekeeper has returned. I, however, have not. I sense something wrong here. You see, the Talekeeper of the Galka holds the past two hundred years of memories from the Galka race. The memories are awoken within him when he retrieves the moon pebble. Every Galka Talekeeper that has lived has had this pebble, and even though the boy, Povall, claims to have one, we have yet to recognize if it is real or just a copy.

Strifer looked at Iron Eater, confused. "I don't see how we can help. If the moon pebble can only be obtained by the Talekeeper, then how are we supposed to get it?"

Iron Eater grinned. "This is where your adventuring skills come in. A Sphinx usually guards the moon pebble and if you are not the Talekeeper, it will surely attack you. However, if you are the Talekeeper, you can just walk right up to the moon pebble and take it."

Strifer smiled and stroked his chin. "So, you're saying that Povall couldn't of gotten the moon pebble if he wasn't the Talekeeper?"

Iron Eater smiled. "That is correct!"

Deaths Blessing turned to Strifer. "Whether or not I am from Bastok, I have to know the truth about the Talekeeper. I may not hold an allegiance to this city, but this is where my people live, and the Talekeeper is my Talekeeper also.

Iron Eater looked at Strifer and the others. "If you leave now, you can surely make it back by nightfall. I'll go make your preparations."

Iron Eater then turned to walk away but Zinadae spoke. "Why do you choose us? Can't the mighty, Mythril Musketeers do it?"

Iron Eater sighed. "I'm afraid not, the president is much too busy. Even if he was issue an order for the Mythril Musketeers to go on an expedition, it would have to go through Congress and take far too long to pass."

Zinadae then quickly spoke up as Iron Eater turned to leave. "That's all fine and dandy, but you didn't answer my other question… Why did you choose us?"

Iron Eater smiled. "When I first saw you adventurers, you all seemed… special, like you were meant to help me. Besides, you wanted to help, right?"

Garek looked at Iron Eater. "Exactly what kind of monster are we talking about here, Iron Eater?"

Iron Eater sighed and looked at Garek. "We are talking about a monster that does not take too kindly to people who are not the Talekeeper."


	3. Chapter 3

After searching all too hard for the answers on what Kam'lanaut was up to, Zeid's search led him to Khazam where he me with the Mithra Chieftainess, Jakoh Wahcondalo. "I heard word that you know of some information that might give me some info on what Kam'lanaut is planning. I hope it just wasn't some hoax…for your sake."

Jakoh Wahcondalo laughed. "I'm not one for making jokes, it doesn't suit me well. However, I have heard stories about Archduke Kam'lanaut and his brother, Eald'narche, from the mainland. It has always seemed strange to me that they just appeared out of nowhere right before the dawning of the Crystal War and the Shadow Lord's appearance… I've heard Eald'narche has a keen ability to read people's minds. This led me to do research of my own and what I came up with might shock even you." Jakoh Wahcondalo paused.

Zeid grinned. "I'm listening."

Jakoh Wahcondalo took a deep breath. "While I was researching mind reading abilities, I came across some old Zilart texts. In the texts, it talked about how all of the Zilart were wiped clear from the face of Vana'diel, for who knows what reason…as I continued reading; it said that the bodies of the two Zilart princes' were never found. They said that the princes' had the ability of telepathy."

Zeid looked at her. "That's an interesting history lesson, but I don't see how it is to help me the slightest bit!"

Jakoh Wahcondalo took Zeid's hand and slapped it. "Hush, I'm not finished yet! It turns out that a Zilart temple was built here hundreds of years ago. It is in the jungle, far to the north. I'm sure if you took a look around there you might find something out."

Zeid stood up and grabbed Jakoh's hand. "Thanks for the information. Next time, let's keep our hand to ourselves, shall we? Unless we want it detached from our bodies, that is!"

Jakoh quickly took her hand back from Zeid. "Don't threaten me, Zeid! I do not take kindly to harsh treatment.

Zeid ignored this and walked out of Jakoh's hut.

As he exited Khazam, he entered the vast, tropical land known as Yhoator Jungle. Out in the distance, maybe a few kilometers, Zeid could see the Temple, known as The Temple of Uggalepih, and made his way there. As he pushed aside the plants and tree branches, he entered a clearing in which the Temple was located. However, surrounding the Temple were little, green creatures holding a lit lantern in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. Zeid recognized these as Tonberries.

Zeid sighed. "I don't have time for this!" He then snuck along the sides of the Temple and had entered it without detection.

Inside the Temple, the walls were strung with vines that grew within and the smell of mildew emanated from the Temple walls. Zeid took his time and searched the Temple from top to bottom, while also avoiding the many fights with the Tonberries. After hours of searching, he came across a locked gate that was guarded by the majority of Tonberries in the Temple. "I guess this is one fight that I can't avoid!" With that, Zeid drew his Great Sword and stabbed one of the nearest Tonberry. It was then that the rest of the Tonberry recognized Zeid's presence and automatically marched towards him, knives in hand. Zeid realized that the Tonberry didn't move very fast at all, and used that to his advantage, doing the hit and run routine. He stabbed one Tonberry, moved to avoid the swipes of the others, and then repeated the process until all but one Tonberry was left.

The Tonberry looked at him and, seeing why he was in the temple, transformed into an apparition of an old man with ancient symbols tattooed onto his body. Zeid saw this and quickly halted his charge and re-clasped his Great Sword. "Forgive me and my friend, we are not used to visitors in our temple." Boomed the apparition's voice, "You gave us quite a scare there but do not fear me, I know why you have come!"

Zeid looked at this apparition of the Old man. "Are you a…Zilart by chance?"

The apparition laughed. "No no, you have me all wrong Zeid. I am part of the Kuluu tribe." Zeid looked confused. "Allow me to start from the beginning… after the creation of Vana'diel and before the rise of the five races, there existed two peoples. The first were a group of powerful beings of infinite wisdom and might. These people were called the Zilart. Ruling the land from their city in the far north ocean, the celestial capital of Al'taieu, the Zilart held the world, quite literally, in the palm of their hand. They were born with supernatural abilities and great skill in magic as well as telepathy. This telepathy, or the "Whisper of Souls" as it had become known, connected all the Zilart with each other and together they accomplished amazing things. Those women of most significant skill were trained to be part of the Dawn Maidens. This group was considered to be directly in service of the Goddess Altana, whom the Zilart revered above all. Led by the gatekeeper, the most religious and powerful of all Zilart, legend told it was she that held the keys to paradise. Eventually, some children of the Zilart were born without this power of telepathy, and I was one of them. We were seen as freaks and were outcast from the city and forced into the wilds. Here we founded our own form of magic from the Avatars of the world. Befriending and controlling the forces of nature, we built massive cities on the northlands. The Zilart seeing our own nation growing took it upon them to conquer and subjugate us. The Zilart King at the time decided that total control was needed, and the creation of amulets for my people was implemented. These amulets were given to us to wear, and sent the mental transmissions of us to the "Eye of Altana", which the King could use to read our thoughts. Finally to secure his control he closed the gateway to the capital, allowing it to be opened only once every one hundred years. This way only a select few could enter and exit when they were needed. The Zilart, like all with power, sought more of it. Under the rule of the twin Zilart princes Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut, the Zilart began a mad crusade to not only achieve paradise but also enter it. The Zilart began construction of a final monument to their greatness, the floating city of Tu'lia. The palace of Fei'yin was created for the two brothers as a control station for their massive project. Then across the world, massive pillars were constructed, connected by gigantic conduits. Next a power core created on Qufim Island was built. This would power the city's magical ability to float in the clouds. Finally the gateway to the gods was created, Ro'Maeve, which would be a doorway to the city. Meanwhile under the supervision of the King, the Capital City began construction of a portal that could be used to enter Paradise. Using the power of the gatekeeper and the dawn maidens as the key to their power source, the Zilart believed paradise was finally at hand. However, history is filled with irony and this tale is no different. The power they sought could not be controlled and the world would pay the price. When the gateway was opened the Terrestrial Avatars awoke under the leadership of the Wyrmking Bahamut. A massive battle in the sky took place. But, unbeknownst to Bahamut or the Zilart, we had been secretly working with the Dawn Maidens. Deep within the Temple of Uggalepih, both of our groups met to form a plan to strike back at the Zilart. Over time, we had developed modes of communication where the Zilart could not read our thoughts, and with this could contact the Dawn Maidens and work in private. Under the leadership of the gatekeeper, Yve'noile, and I, we formed a plan to assault Fei'yin and overload the control center. The result was a massive explosion in which the planet was almost destroyed. The backup of the power flow through the conduits sent shockwaves across the entire world. The fallout was terrible. The Northlands, once a lush green forest, were now a barren wasteland. The battle was now over and the Kuluu who were not killed were slowly warped over time into the race of Tonberries. The Dawn Maidens, all killed in the blast, were blessed with a ghost like afterlife to protect and watch over their gatekeeper and possible future reincarnations. Most of the Zilart had died in the disaster. The capital thought destroyed was soon forgotten, left only to distant memory and song…."

Zeid was listening intently. "Quite a history lesson, gramps, you're even better than Jakoh!" Zeid thought for a moment. "So, how can Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche still be alive if they were destroyed in the blast?"

Graviton sighed. "That, Zeid, is something I don't even know. I can tell you one thing though, they are planning to attempt to enter paradise once again, and if no one stops them, it could mean the end of Vana'diel as we know it…"

Zeid, now more determined than before to stop the Archduke, questioned Graviton. "Where am I to go now? I shall leave immediately!"

Graviton smiled. "Go to Altepa Desert, my friend. There is a stone monument there. Inscribed on it is the location of Tu'lia. The Dawn Maidens also reside there in their ghostly forms; they will give you more information that I have not. Good luck, Zeid, and may the goddess, Altana, bless you with her grace!"

After Graviton had finished his sentence, Zeid was already gone, headed for the Zepwell region and Altepa Desert.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until Strifer and the others had gone through the Korrokola Tunnel, the tunnel connecting Bastok and the Zepwell region, and were walking towards the coordinates that Iron Eater had given them.

Nenye was very uneasy about this whole situation. "Iron Eater said that the monster is very powerful, what if we can't beat it?"

Strifer looked at Nenye and smiled. "Don't worry, Nenye, we're together and together we can beat anything!"

Garek was walking alongside Nenye. "Well said Strifer, that sphinx or whatever it may be is going to witness our skill first hand. You should be the least worried out of all of us, your magic spells are hard to compare with."

Zinadae nodded. "I don't think all of our weapons combined could compare with yours and Tracy Lou's magic."

Deaths Blessing stopped rather abruptly and drew his scythe. "These are the coordinates that Iron Eater gave us, the monster should be around here somewhere!"

Tracy Lou looked around on the desert ground, desperately searching. "If the monster is at these coordinates, would the moon pebble be also?"

Tracy Lou was still frantically searching when the ground began to shake. Strifer, noticing the sand moving beneath Tracy Lou, shouted. "Tracy Lou, look out!" He then dived at her and got her out of the way and the monster came up from the sand where Tracy Lou was standing. It appeared to be a Gigantic Manticore of some kind. "Not a moment too soon, Tracy, you could have been Taru-chow!" He yelled as he shot an arrow at the Manticore, who abruptly turned towards him and started charging. "Shadowbind!" The Manticore was now rooted to one spot as Deaths Blessing, Zinadae, and Garek made their advance and started exchanging blows with the terrifying monster. Strifer then took five arrows out of his quiver and aimed all five at the Manticore at once and fired. All five of the arrows stuck and the Manticore screamed out in pain. It seems that the will of the beast was enough to overcome Strifer's Shadowbind and it headed straight for him.

Nenye, now frantically watching Strifer as the Manticore took swipe after swipe at him, quickly started casting one of her most powerful spells, and after a few seconds of chanting, she yelled. "FLARE!" A gigantic fireball went hurling towards the Manticore and sent it flying across the desert sand and into the Canyon wall. The Manticore now took its attention off of Strifer and was locked on Nenye. It started charging, but Tracy Lou cast her bind spell on it and the Manticore was again bound in one place while Deaths Blessing, Garek, and Zinadae fought with it. Strifer's continuous firing of arrows kept the monster from moving as freely as it would want to. Nenye was again chanting a very powerful spell directed at the monster that was taking a very long time to execute. The monster became unbound and began heading for Nenye once again.

Strifer was terrified. "Nenye, move out of the way! It's coming for you!" Nenye still stood there, chanting the spell as the Manticore moved closer. "Nenye, I know you can't move until the spell is cast, otherwise it'll break your concentration and make the spell void, but we'll find another way to beat it, just move out of the way now!" Still, Nenye was casting and would not move.

The Manticore was closer now, close enough to where his breaths reached the nostrils of Nenye's face, and then Nenye opened her eyes and flailed her arms to the side, and yelled. "FREEZE!" A very powerful bluish white light enveloped around the Manticore and hardened, leaving it as nothing more than a frozen mannequin. The other sheathed their weapons and looked at the Manticore, a brilliant statue of ice, and then at Nenye, who just smiled, winked, then took out her mace and hit the frozen Manticore with it. The impact of the Mace caused the Ice sculpture to break into thousands of pieces. Nenye smiled, "I guess you were right, I do have less to worry about that you guys do."

Strifer gasped. "Wow, that was amazing! I had no idea that you had that kind of power! I wonder if the Star Sybil in Windurst has that power. Hmm…" He then looked at the shards of the Manticore and saw what he thought was a piece, but was a lot shinier and stood out a lot more than all the others. He bent down and he picked it up, "This is the moon pebble, right when it touched my finger tips, it suddenly popped into my head."

Deaths Blessing was overjoyed. "Ha! I knew that there was something fishy about that Povall kid! Now we can show Iron Eater the moon pebble and that little boy will get what he deserves." Deaths Blessing attitude suddenly changed mid-sentence, "So, I guess that wasn't the Talekeeper, I wonder if we have one, and if so, where is he?"

Garek patted him on the back. "Don't fret, brother, we will find the true Talekeeper as soon as this fake one is revealed!"

Deaths Blessing smiled. "I hope you're right."

Strifer looked at them, then at the moon pebble in his hands. "Come on you guys, the sooner we get to Bastok, the sooner we can revel that fraud!" They all followed him and started on to Bastok, but first had to go through Korrokola Tunnel. "This tunnel is an amazing structure." Said Strifer, as they walked through the darkened tunnel, with their only light being a small torch in Strifer's hand. "I can't believe that this tunnel was built by Galka so long ago!"

Deaths Blessing smirked. "Well Strifer, why do you think we have such huge arms? Genetics!"

Nenye was confused. "Hey, I have a question, if the muscular frames and bulky arms are Genetics, and if more Galka appear everyday, then how do Galka…reproduce?"

Deaths Blessing was lost for words. "You know what, I really don't know the answer to that."

While they were walking in the darkened cave, Strifer suddenly stepped on something and he abruptly stopped and searched the ground where he had stepped. "What's this?" he said, picking up a musty, old, piece of wood from the cave floor. "This wood… that's strange, there isn't any wood in this cave, the closest wood supply would be in the Republic of Bastok. So whatever this is, it must have been brought here by someone." He examined the piece of wood very carefully and then turned it over and discovered that there was writing on the back of it. Though hard to see because of how musty it was, Strifer could read it clearly because of his heightened Ranger senses.

Deaths Blessing looked at the piece of wood that Strifer held in his hand. "What is it, Strifer? I can't seem to make out the words on that piece of wood, but I know one of the words says "Galka." I am fairly sure that you can read it! What does it say? I must know!"

Strifer smiled and then gave a deep sigh. "Yes, I can read it. It's a letter, written by Werei, the Elder of the Galka in Bastok."

This took everyone aback and Deaths Blessing, almost at once, commanded, "Then read it! This is a very important piece of information! Besides, he is technically my elder also!"

Strifer sighed. "Ok ok, here it is: 'To whomever may find this, give to Gumbah and do not read further'." Strifer looked up from the piece of wood, "Should I read further? I personally say we just go and give it to Gumbah, whoever that is."

Deaths Blessing shook his head. "No! You don't know who Gumbah is and I don't know who Gumbah is! Just read it!" he yelled, his tone intensifying.

Strifer, although shocked by Deaths Blessing's behavior, was extremely calm, "Ok, here is the rest: 'Dear Gumbah, although sad it may be, do not mourn my leaving for we will meet again when I am reborn…'"

Deaths Blessing was shocked. "Reborn? What does that mean?"

Strifer looked at Deaths Blessing. "I'm getting there! 'I imagine that you are now confused, Gumbah, allow me to explain. Until just a few days ago, before I left, I did not know anything about a Galka being reborn. The day before I left, it just suddenly popped into my head, the fact that my life cycle was ending. I need to tell you something very important, Gumbah. You are the Talekeeper. I know this may come as a shock, but I had to let you know now. I always knew, I just never wanted to tell you until the time was right, and I believe that time is now. I know that with me gone, all of the Galka in the mines district must be on a mad rampage. I don't know if you know this or not, but many Galka in the mines district do. Our homeland was once Altepa Desert; we created a city called Rabao. Though we lived in peace for many years, our activity caused the Antica race to awaken from their slumber deep underneath us. They invaded our city, and although we were much stronger than they were, we were heavily outnumbered due to the fact that we Galka are born from a sense of reincarnation and the Antica have a fast form of reproduction rate. Due to this, we were forced to flee and dig our way to Bastok. When we got there, we were assisted by the Hume race in fending off the Antica. When everything was said and done, Korrokola Tunnel was sealed off and was never to be used to travel to the Zepwell region. You must tell them what I have done and remind them that Altepa Desert may be their homeland, but it is just that, desert. Nothing more, nothing less, it is just plainly desert. I do not have much more time to write this to you, Gumbah, but just know that we will meet again when I am reborn. Take care, my friend, and may the winds of Vana'diel guide you. Werei'" Strifer stopped reading, looked up, and saw the shocked look on Deaths Blessing's face. "That is it then, the Talekeeper is among the Galka in Bastok and we have to find Gumbah and give him this piece of wood from Werei so he can calm everything down."

Deaths Blessing nodded. "You're right. Off to Bastok, then!"

As they were continuing to walk through the tunnel, Garek couldn't stop thinking about the not from Werei. "Why would Werei leave the piece of wood here if he knew that the Galka could never enter Korrokola Tunnel?"

Zinadae thought for a second. "He probably figured that since this 'phony' Talekeeper came to town that Iron Eater would send an expedition to Altepa Desert to try and find the real moon pebble. My guess is that he knew this was going to happen."

Tracy Lou nodded and looked up. "What are the chances, huh? It's so dark in here and there are a lot of passages. I wonder if he actually knew that we were coming. Like he could read the future."

Nenye was walking next to them, laying her head back in her hands. "If you ask me, I think it was all good-kitty luck."

Deaths Blessing was walking with his arms crossed across his well-built chest, thinking to himself. "Well, I think that he knew people were going to come through here on an expedition because he could see the future. I also wouldn't doubt that a little kitty-luck had something to do with it." They all looked at him confused. "Let's just say that I agree with all of your assumptions, although the future telling one seems a little farfetched, he was the Galka elder for a reason, I imagine."

After walking for a while longer, they came to the place that was between Korrokola Tunnel and Bastok, the Zeruhn Mines. A member of the Iron Musketeers greeted them at the gate in Zeruhn mines. "I certainty hope you have found something! The Galka in the mines district have upped their rebellion! It will turn into a full-scale Civil War if something is not done!"

Everyone was shocked and Strifer quickly started running down the narrow hallway of Zeruhn Mines to the Mines District in Bastok while the others followed. "We'll take it from here, thanks for informing us. Quickly everyone, we must calm the Galka in the Mines District down and quickly find Gumbah so he can resolve this!" They exited Zeruhn Mines and were in the Mines District, where many Galka were standing, rioting so they could go through the Korrokola Tunnel and into Altepa Desert.

There were many Galka screaming and shouting from all directions while members of the Iron Musketeers, Ayame, and Naji were blocking the entrance trying to calm the Galka down. One of the Galka spotted Deaths Blessing and the others emerging from Zeruhn Mines. "Hey, how come he got to go into Korrokola Tunnel? I thought that it wasn't allowed! This must be another one of the lies that you Humes tell!"

Ayame unsheathed her Great Katana. "You will watch your tongue unless you want it cut from your mouth! These six are adventurers, they were given permission to enter on top secret business, although I had heard nothing about it until Iron Eater asked me to escort him back as soon as these adventurers had returned! Now, move back, we can't allow civilians to enter!

The Galka backed into the crowd and Ayame sheathed her Great Katana when Strifer walked up to her. "We need to speak to one of the Galka, one named Gumbah. We must address him out of the crowd." Ayame nodded and Strifer turned to the crowd. "I promise I will explain everything as soon as I get what I want! I need to speak to a Galka named Gumbah! Is he among you?"

All of the Galka looked at each other and one of them shouted, "He is not, he believes what we're doing won't help anything!"

Strifer nodded. "Bring him to me and you will get the answers that you seek!" One of the Galka in the crowd left abruptly and brought back a young looking Galka who looked significantly different than the rest. Gumbah was then let through by Naji and Ayame and led up to Strifer. Strifer held up the moon pebble. "Gumbah, do you know what this is?" he asked.

Gumbah scratched his head and thought for a second. "The moon pebble… but why do you have it, it's supposed to belong to the Talekeeper of the Galka, Povall."

Strifer smiled at the unbeknownst Talekeeper and said. "Gumbah, it belongs to you." Gumbah was wide-eyed and didn't know what to say. "Here." Strifer handed him the piece of wood. "Read it over carefully, but try to be quick, for there is much explaining you must do to this crowd in order to calm them.

Gumbah looked at the piece of wood. "This is Werei's writing." He then looked at Strifer and nodded. "Right, I'll read this as quickly as I can!"

While Gumbah was reading the piece of wood, Iron Eater ran through the crowd. "Strifer, have you got the moon pebble!"

Strifer smiled and pointed to Gumbah. "Gumbah is the new Talekeeper, Iron Eater. I gave it to him. I also found a piece of wood in Korrokola Tunnel that had writing on it. It was a letter from Werei to Gumbah telling him that he was the new Talekeeper."

Iron Eater was shocked. "All this time, and I didn't know." He then woke himself up from his calm and thinking state, and was in a panicked one once again. "No, I mean, it's great that we've found the new Talekeeper, it's just that, we've received a letter addressed to Volker via a captured Iron Musketeer. I've talked with Volker about it and he thinks that we need to send you back to Altepa Desert to the coordinates in which the letter specifies! It leads to an isolated bunch of ruins that were used in old times!"

They were all shocked and Zinadae was not very happy about it at all. "You're saying you want us to go back to where we had just…"

Deaths Blessing looked nastily at Zinadae. "Let him speak, Zinadae, for Altana's sake!" He then turned to Iron Eater. "Who is the letter from?" asked Deaths Blessing. Iron Eater had the letter in his hand and showed the letter to him. Deaths Blessing, in turn, looked at the signature at the bottom that spelt in big, bold letters 'ZEID.' Again, they were all shocked; Deaths Blessing was, surprisingly, the most shocked of them all. "Why us? Can't you or Volker go?"

Iron Eater shook his head. "The letter specifically specifies that he doesn't want the Republic to be aware of this operation. So, like your moon pebble retrieval, this too will be done covertly. If the Musketeers go anywhere, it has to be authorized by Congress, you see. That is why he asks for us to send a group of adventurers to his site to retrieve the information that we need."

Gumbah came up to them and politely said. "I've read the letter and studied it carefully. With this moon pebble in hand, I know a lot more than is meant to be known by any Galka, which is one-thousand years of the past Galka memories. I am ready to tell them what I need to and to hopefully restore peace and order to Bastok."

Iron Eater nodded. "Strifer, I'll stay here with Gumbah, you and the others make your way to Altepa Desert, quickly!

Strifer looked at Gumbah, back at the others who nodded, and then turned to Iron Eater and nodded. "You can count on us, Iron Eater!"

Deaths Blessing walked up to Gumbah and got on his knee so that he and Gumbah were eye level. "They may seem vicious now…" Deaths Blessing looked up to see the rioting Galka who were yelling and shouting rude and profound things. "But don't forget, you are the Talekeeper. When you talk to them, and share with them what you know, hopefully peace will return to Bastok."

Gumbah looked at Deaths Blessing for a moment and then nodded. "You got it! I can already feel the power and wisdom of the Talekeeper running through my veins! I won't lead them astray!"

Strifer put his hand on Deaths Blessing's shoulder. "We should get going." Deaths Blessing turned to him and nodded, then he got up and they all quickly ran off in the direction of Altepa Desert. Deaths Blessing stopped, turned around to face Gumbah, and saluted him. Gumbah nodded and Deaths Blessing nodded back then turned and ran off after the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Zeid was walking through the tunnels of Quicksand Caves, which were anything but free of Antica Infestation. Zeid took out each Antica that opposed him one by one as he continued walking through the sandy tunnels. Eventually, he came to a bright white door that seemed anything but natural, especially being found in the darkened caves of Quicksand. Zeid cautiously entered, one hand on his Great Sword. The door opened automatically when Zeid touched it. "This must be it." Zeid said to himself. " The Zilart were the ones that made automatic doors like that."

He entered the room and all that was there was a piece of parchment on the wall that looked to be the floating city that Graviton had described to him. Al'taieu. When Zeid stepped closer to the picture, a ghostly apparition suddenly appeared next to it. Zeid was taken by surprise and his first reaction was tightly grasping his Great Sword, ready to strike. "Welcome Zeid." Said the apparition. "I am Yve'noile, leader of the Dawn Maidens and guardian of paradise." She bowed to Zeid, and several other apparitions, the Dawn Maidens, appeared as well."

Zeid grasp loosened on his Great Sword. "Yve'noile, tell me, what am I to do now? I have heard of Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche attempting to enter this so-called Paradise. Where would they go to do such a thing? How am I to stop them?"

Yve'noile smiled. "Wise questions, Zeid. In order to stop Kam'lanaut and his brother, Eald'narche, you must defeat them in battle. Only then will they stop attempting to enter Paradise. If you wish to stop them, you must make your way to Delkfutts Tower, the central control station of the Zilart's massive power source. It is here that they will power up the central power core so that they will be able to power the ancient, floating city of Al'taieu."

Zeid was thinking to himself. "So, is Al'taieu this 'Paradise'?"

She shook her head at him. "No, it will simply get Kam'lanaut and Eald'narche closer to achieving Paradise. I don't see how they would do it on their own, however, for they would need a non-Zilart being to activate the power source.

Zeid nodded to Yve'noile. "I will head to Delkfutts Tower and show the two Zilart brothers their own Paradise, but I have to make one little stop first."

Yve'noile gave out a quiet laugh. "Take your time, for you can't get into the central control room without the Cerulean Crystal."

Zeid was very displeased to hear this. "I must know where to find the Cerulean Crystal! Please tell me!"

Yve'noile closed her eyes and her, along with the other Dawn Maidens, started to materialize something, enveloped in a brilliant white light, within each of their hands. "Fear not, Zeid, for we have the Cerulean Crystal that you seek. We have seen your battles, and though, alone, you are no match for the twin Zilart Princes, you pose a formidable match, and with help of two others that will accompany you, you will surely defeat them." Then the materializations of white light that the Dawn Maidens were creating all gathered over Zeid's head, and it formed the Cerulean Crystal.

Zeid saw the Cerulean Crystal floating in front of him and quickly snatched it then smirked at Yve'noile. "Ha, thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass. I work alone."

Yve'noile quickly responded. "Zeid, you can't beat them by yourself no matter how hard you attempt to. They are Zilart, as am I, and are blessed with super-natural powers to the likes of which you can never understand. It is imperative that you learn to work with a team, and fast."

Zeid turned and was about to walk out of the room. "I'll consider your advice, Yve'noile, now I have to move on, for I have a previous engagement to attend." He then continued to walk out

Yve'noile smiled. "Move quickly, Zeid, for the Zilart princes will not wait on you." Zeid was going through the door to leave. "Zeid." Said Yve'noile suddenly. Zeid turned to look at her. Yve'noile bowed to Zeid. "May Altana's blessed light be shined upon you this day."

Zeid nodded, and continued through to the ancient wall murals of the Galka. "Volker's company should be there by now, I better hurry."

Strifer and the others were now in the Quicksand Caves and also encircled by many of the Antica inhabitance. "Too bad for these guys we're here on business, or else I might've taken it easy on them." He notched an arrow and fired directly into one of the Antica's ant-like heads.

Deaths Blessing had his own little batch of Antica to worry about. "You think we're close to the mural yet?" Deaths Blessing yelled while slicing each of his opposing Antica into chopped liver.

Nenye was off in another section of the cave casting fireballs, blizzards, and thunderstorms on other opposing Antica. "I can't believe we're killing these Antica, after all, they are only protecting their home!"

Zeid entered the room and saw this entire event unfold. Zinadae was slicing up his own horde of Antica with powerful slices and thrusts of his Great Katana. He was doing it so well, in fact, that it looked more like a ceremonial dance than anything else. "I don't see why we were sent here." Said Zinadae. "Just a lot of senseless killing going on if you ask me."

Suddenly, Zeid charged into the room with his Great Sword and helped Strifer and the others kill off the remaining Antica. The others stared in amazement as Zeid pulled his Great Sword from the carcass of a dead Antica. He then re-clasped his Great Sword and turned to Zinadae. "It is most certainly not senseless killing, Elvaan, do you not know of the hardships the Antica put the Galka race through hundreds of years ago?"

Zinadae looked at Zeid dumbfounded. "Oh yeah, they invaded Rabao. I remember, but who are you? I don't recall inviting you to this party?"

Deaths Blessing nudged Zinadae. "Zinadae! Show some respect, this is Zeid, my master."

Zeid looked at Deaths Blessing. "How long has it been, Deaths Blessing? Four? Five years? And you still do not remember what I have told you about solitude and independence! I can understand a pitiful Hume and even Elvaan, Tarutaru, and Mithra that practice the art of the Dark Knight, having 'friends' and traveling together with them, but not a Galka. The sworn duty of the Dark Knight is to travel alone! As well as it is for Galka. We are born alone; we die alone, that is the way of the Dark Knight and the Galka."

Deaths Blessing was sour towards this remark. "I'm afraid I have to disagree with you, Zeid! There is nothing wrong with traveling together with others. Also, another thing, these aren't my friends, they are my family!"

Zeid looked out over Strifer, Nenye, Zinadae, Garek, and Tracy Lou, then back at Deaths Blessing. "Your family is…strange." He then turned around and walked towards the murals on the cave wall. "Now let's get down to business, I need you to go back and tell the Galka of Bastok all of which I am about to tell you…"

Garek cut Zeid off. "Sorry my friend, you are indeed a little late for that. Gumbah has already been recognized as the new Talekeeper and he has told them all there is to know about the Galka!"

Zeid grinned. "So, they have finally realized Gumbah, eh? Took them long enough. Never mind that, I am here to tell you something that the Talekeeper shouldn't even know." He then gestured to the cave wall. "I only wish to tell you of how a Galka is reborn…"

Tracy Lou put her hands on her hips. "Werei already told Gumbah about how a Galka is reborn, we got you beat on all fronts there Mr. Fancy pants!"

Zeid was amazed. "So, he already knows then?"

Zinadae nodded. "He is talking to the rest of the Galka as we speak!"

Zeid thought about this. "So, the Galka of Bastok already know all of which they need to know, do they? Then perhaps I should relay a message to you to give to Volker. Tell him that I know what happened to Raogrimm and tell him that it was his uncle's entire fault. He knows that Raogrimm was my friend and he knows that I was truly the one to defeat the Shadow Lord twenty years ago, not he! He took the credit for the defeat and therefore was deemed leader of the Mythril Musketeers, a position that was supposed to be filled by me. These actions are truly unforgivable, and he should hang his head in shame, but tell him that I will forgive him of his past sins if he steps down from leader of the Mythril Musketeers, for he does not deserve it!"

Everyone was shocked. "That's it, then?" asked Zinadae. "We risk our lives coming down here and all you want us to do is relay a message for you? You could have sent a letter for that!"

Zeid nodded. "Yes, I could have. However, I was planning to tell you something much different but I can see that you have already been informed. Just tell Volker what I have told you and go on your merry way! Make sure you tell only Volker of this and not any of the others! Now, I have a previous engagement to attend, so if you'll excuse me." Zeid turned and started out the cave as Strifer and the others started out the opposite way of Zeid.


	6. Chapter 6

Strifer and the others had reached the outside when Zinadae spoke up. "You know, I didn't really like Zeid that much."

Tracy Lou nodded. "Yeah, he was a regular meanie-weanie! Talking bad about the other races when we're right in front of him! That makes my blood boil-woil!"

Garek nodded. "He was a rude brute! That is for certain!"

Deaths Blessing looked over at the others while they continued on to Bastok. "Zeid… well, he… he has always been like that, since the day I met him. Why he trained me to be a Dark Knight, I will never know… perhaps he saw something in me that nobody else did."

Nenye was reflecting back on the events she had just heard. "Its strange, I never knew that Volker and Zeid beat the Shadow Lord together… I didn't know either one of them had beat him at all!"

Garek chuckled. "Someone had to beat the Shadow Lord, did they not?"

Strifer, who was well ahead of the others, listened to the conversation they were having and just boldly said. "Well now we know that Volker isn't the one who actually beat the Shadow Lord, it was Zeid. The sooner we get back to Bastok and tell Volker about this, the sooner it can all be resolved.

Deaths Blessing stepped up. "Zeid knows that Volker won't step down as leader of the Mythril Musketeers! There will be a fight, and what a fight it will be!"

Back in Bastok, Gumbah was having a fight of his own as he tried to convince the Galka of the Mines District that he was the Talekeeper. "Listen to me, my friends, it helps nothing when you are all in such an uproar as this! You all wish to visit Altepa Desert, do you not?"

All of the Galka in the Mines District cheered. "Yeah, let us through!" One of them said.

Gumbah, with a smirk on his face, simply said. "Hear me, Altepa Desert is nothing now… nothing but an empty desert. Let's say we let you all through Korrokola Tunnel. Then what? What would you all do over there? Revenge on the Antica? Perhaps, but what will it change? Nothing! It will only cost more lives of our people and I will not allow it!"

One of the Galka yelled at Gumbah out of the crowd. "Why are we listening to you? You're just a kid!"

Gumbah, with the moon pebble in hand, shouted. "I am not just a kid, I'm three hundred and sixty five years old, don't let my appearance fool you! However, I am also the Talekeeper!" He then thrust the moon pebble up above his head and the crowd cheered.

Povall was amongst those in the crowd and quickly turned and ran towards the exit of Bastok, but Iron Eater moved in front of him and blocked his exit. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you know what you've done to the Galka! Do you know what you have caused?" He was about to back hand Povall with his massive hand, but suddenly lowered it when he realized that he was letting his rage get the best of him. He then stepped aside and pointed to the gate. "Go now and never return here!" The scared Povall nodded and quickly made his way for the gate.

It was then that Strifer and the others had returned through Korrokola Tunnel. They saw the crowd of Galka by Zeruhn Mines dispersing and Deaths Blessing knew that Gumbah must have talked some sense into them. Gumbah was walking down the steep hill in which he stood upon to give his speech and then Deaths Blessing shouted to him. "Way to go, Gumbah, you've done it!"

Gumbah smiled. "Yeah, it was nothing. Just took a little Talekeeper magic to convince them."

Ayame, Naji, and Iron Eater walked up to Strifer. "Did you get the information?" Iron Eater asked.

Strifer nodded. "Yes, we did, but Zeid wanted us to give it to Volker personally. He said that he only wanted Volker to hear it, not anyone else."

Iron Eater was surprised. "So, you saw him then." He was then compelled to think on the matter a bit more. "Very well, if you wish to see Volker, I will arrange a meeting in the Metalworks."

Iron Eater turned and made his way to the Metalworks, followed by Ayame and Naji who saluted Strifer before they left. Gumbah was shocked to hear about Zeid too. "What's Zeid like? I knew him a while ago, but some say he has changed for the worse! They say he is more bitter than ever before."

Nenye crossed her arms. "Well, I think they were right! He insulted me, and my family; he also thinks that Deaths Blessing is a disgrace to Dark Knights just because he chooses to travel with us!"

Gumbah was shocked. "I suppose, then, that Zeid isn't the same Galka that I knew long ago." Gumbah hung his head low for a minute and then suddenly it popped right back up. "You should get to the Metalworks, the Mythril Musketeers work fast, and Volker is probably already waiting for you."

Strifer and the other nodded and then saluted Gumbah. "Good luck Gumbah, see you around!" said Deaths Blessing.

They all made their way through the busy and bustling streets of Bastok and after reaching the Metalworks, they were greeted by Naji. "Hello again, my friends. Volker is inside the conference room waiting for you."

Strifer and the others entered the congress room and a man in a Bronze Harness with a sword in one hand, had his back to them looking at maps on the wall. "So, what is it you want to talk about with me?" He turned around to reveal a man with a scar on his face and a white headband around his head, not to mention his silver stained boots as well as dark brown hair and beard. "Iron Eater has told me that Zeid has given you some information that he wishes to be kept between the two of us."

Strifer saluted him. "Yes sir! He simply said…" nervousness in his voice. "…That twenty years ago, when the Shadow Lord was defeated, that it was Zeid that had defeated him, but you took all the credit. He also told me that your uncle was responsible for the death of Raogrimm and that these actions are seldom forgiven. However, he is willing to forgive you if you step down from the position of leader of the Mythril Musketeers. That's all he said."

Volker was astounded by this atrocity accused against him. "How dare he threaten me with simple mistakes that happened in the past! He knows I would never step down from my position! What is he trying to pull?"

Deaths Blessing stepped forward. "If I may, Volker. I believe that Zeid knew you wouldn't step down from leader of the Mythril Musketeers. I believe that he knows that you will track him down, and when you do, he'll have a trap waiting."

Volker thought on this matter hard. "I know Zeid, he wouldn't set a trap for me. He wants to meet at the sight of my injustice done to him, I am sure of it!"

Strifer was confused. "Where would that be, sir?"

Volker had his back to the others and turned after a few seconds. "He wants to meet me at Castle Zvhal, the place where the Shadow Lord was defeated." He started walking towards the door. "However, he may have changed over the years, I am not sure, so I want you six to go there before me, make sure it's safe."

Zinadae was quite angered at this request. "You want us to be bait for you? What kind of leader are you anyway?"

Deaths Blessing waved his hand, motioning for Zinadae to be quiet and then looked towards Volker. "We'll do it. Just tell us where to go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Zeid was, as Volker suspected, in the throne room of the Shadow Lord. Zeid was inspecting the room when he got there, as if looking for something. He then got to a spot that he felt was right and kneeled on the ground. "It seems like only yesterday that the two of us were walking along the streets of Bastok. When we were kids, the Hume boys and girls picked on us because we were different. I remember getting into fights and defending you. They continued to pick on us, and I continued to fight." Zeid's face suddenly turned to a smile. "You never did like fighting, you believed it was unrighteous. You turned out to be a great Galka. You avoided racial discrimination, as I did not. All the same, I kept on fighting and winning…" His smile then turned into a frown. "It changed when you were recognized as the new Talekeeper. People never picked on you anymore, but you fell in love with a Hume woman! I tried to warn you Raogrimm, I really did, but you wouldn't listen. I knew she'd be the end of you… and so I was right. Today, I will get my revenge and I will, at the same time, avenge your soul!"

It was then that Strifer and the others entered the throne room of the Shadow Lord. "Zeid, why are you doing this? It's not going to make Volker's sins disappear!" Shouted Strifer.

Deaths Blessing nodded. "Nor is it going to bring Raogrimm back! What you're doing is nothing like what Raogrimm would have done if he was still here!"

Zeid got up off of his knee and turned around. "Raogrimm was my friend, however, I am nothing like him. I prefer fighting whilst he preferred peace. What I want from Volker is not for him to make his sins disappear, but for me to see that he pays for what he and his uncle have done!" He then un-clasped his Great Sword, "If you want to stop me, go right ahead and try!"

Strifer was shocked at this, but Deaths Blessing quickly un-clasped his Scythe from his back. "What are you doing, Deaths Blessing? This is not our fight, it is Volker's!"

Deaths Blessing looked at Strifer. "It may be Volker's as well, but it is also mine. I will show him how far his student has surpassed him! Both in knowledge of the Dark Knight, and companionship!"

Garek held his hand out in front of Deaths Blessing. "Think about what you're doing! It is not the time, nor the place!"

Deaths Blessing lowered Garek's hand with the butt of his Scythe, "I believe it is the perfect time, as well as the perfect place! I will show him the strength that the five of you give me, and that may open his eyes to the truth!"

Zinadae was pumped up. "Let's fight then! I'm always ready for a good fight! Let's kick his ass!"

Deaths Blessing shook his head. "No, I must do this alone. It is my fight." By this time, Deaths Blessing was well in front of the others.

Nenye was crying now. "Deaths Blessing, don't do this! I only found you if not two months ago!" Cried Nenye. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Tracy Lou nodded. "This is senseless… just a senseless battle that could result in the loss of your life! If you're going to fight him, at least let us help you!"

Deaths Blessing looked back at the others. "Nenye, everyone, I'm sorry." And with that he cast a spell on both Nenye and Tracy Lou. "ASPIR" Deaths Blessing's hand was out-reached towards Tracy Lou and Nenye then a bright green ball of energy was absorbed from each of them and absorbed into Deaths Blessing's body. Everyone was shocked by this display of action by Deaths Blessing, and were about to run towards him, but then "FIRE" Deaths Blessing blocked off the path between him and the others with a gigantic wall of flames.

Strifer was frantic. "No Deaths Blessing, don't do this!" He then turned to Nenye and Tracy Lou. "Are you two alright?" he asked.

Nenye seemed light-headed. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered

Tracy Lou just gave thumbs up to Strifer. "I'm fine, but I do have this strange feeling in my head that something terrible has happened."

Nenye looked at Tracy Lou, surprised. "Really? I thought that was just me? What's wrong with us."

Deaths Blessing was now in the middle of the room facing Zeid. "Now Zeid, we shall see who the better Dark Knight is!"

Zeid just gave a slight chuckle. "You dare go against your master? Fine then, I will not hold back this time as I did in training you!"

Deaths Blessing was angered at these words and did a full-on charge towards Zeid. Zeid swung his sword but missed Deaths Blessing, as he ducked and the jumped out of the way. He regained his stance behind Zeid, but quickly lost it again when Zeid flung is sword completely behind him, knocking Deaths Blessing back into the throne room wall. Deaths Blessing quickly returned to his feet and jumped out of the way as Zeid stabbed his sword into the wall. Deaths Blessing then attempted to hit Zeid with the butt of his Scythe, but Zeid blocked it. He then brought the front end of his Scythe across Zeid's chest and it knocked him back, but Zeid slid to a stop and blocked Deaths Blessing's Scythe as he swung again. Zeid was pushing up his Great Sword so that Deaths Blessing's fatal attack could not be carried out and when Zeid got to his feet, he pushed Deaths Blessing's Scythe out of the way and hit Deaths Blessing three times with his Great Sword. Deaths Blessing tried to stay up, but he couldn't and was forced onto one knee.

Strifer was panicking. "Nenye, Tracy Lou, use your water attacks on the fire and put this out!" He yelled from behind the burning wall of fire.

Nenye was trying to cast, but for some reason couldn't. "I am trying, but I can't!"

Tracy Lou nodded. "Me too! I think the spell Deaths Blessing cast on us prevents us from casting our spells!"

Zinadae yelled at Deaths Blessing. "Deaths Blessing, get up! This fight is not over yet! Show him what you're truly made of!"

Garek looked at Strifer. "Zinadae is doing the right thing, I believe. There is nothing we can do, so let's just help Deaths Blessing's spirit." He then turned towards where Deaths Blessing was. "Come on, Deaths Blessing! You remember what he said about us, don't you? Make him take it back!"

Strifer nodded. "Let's go! Don't give up!"

Tracy Lou joined in. "Just believe in yourself and you will never lose."

Deaths Blessing could not move, despite everyone's cheers and cries. Zeid walked up to Deaths Blessing with his Great Sword. "Don't you understand now? You can't beat me! I taught you everything you know." He then positioned his Great Sword at Deaths Blessing's neck. "Now you will pay for your mistake… with your life!"

It was in those few moments that Nenye yelled to Deaths Blessing. "Don't give in to him, Deaths Blessing! He may be powerful, but you have a weapon much more powerful than anything he has! You have our love and friendship. We will never give up on you!"

Deaths Blessing smiled, and as Zeid's Great Sword was coming down, Deaths Blessing moved out of the way then took his Scythe and hit Zeid in the back, putting Zeid off balance. He then ran up to him and Zeid turned around and swung his Great Sword but Deaths Blessing ducked and hit Zeid in the stomach with the butt of his Scythe and came up with the front and connected, sending Zeid across the room.

Zeid stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. "It looks like you are more powerful than I assumed. " Said Zeid. "Time to get serious now!" He then powered up, absorbing the dark powers of Vana'diel and becoming more powerful that ever before.

Deaths Blessing was awed by this, but not beaten, for he had a weapon more powerful than Zeid himself, and that was love. Zeid charged Deaths Blessing and Deaths Blessing charged right back. The two continued for what seemed like endless minutes, exchanging blows with each other's weapons and sometimes dodging attacks. Zeid finally got tired and managed to hit Deaths Blessing across the leg, which caused Deaths Blessing to fall to his knees, and then Zeid swung his Great Sword straight at Deaths Blessing's head and connected. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't Deaths Blessing's head that the sword had connected with, but it was the sword of Volker. "This is a fight between us only, Zeid, leave him out of it!"

Zeid was amazed to see Volker. "Two opponents instead of one? Perfect, I like to get a workout when I fight!" He then swung his Great Sword at Volker, who was thrown out of the way and so Deaths Blessing came up Zeid's chest plate with his Scythe and Zeid was knocked back. With Deaths Blessing and Zeid both on their knees and gasping for breath, Zeid finally said. "I see now, the reason that you proved to be a worthy adversary to me. You have friends and they give you strength." He looked at Volker. "My grudge is finished, our battle has ended in a stand still. I must be off, I have to rebuild my strength, I have yet another tough battle to endure…"

Deaths Blessing interrupted him. "Let me and my family come with you, Zeid, we can surely help you."

Zeid grinned. "I think not, Deaths Blessing, I am who I am without friends, as you are who you are with friends. Cherish it, for someday you may not have anyone, and you may be alone." He looked at Volker, lying unconscious on the ground. "Pitiful, he is not worthy to be leader of the Musketeers! However, I have no say in it now. It appears that the reason I called you here has been fulfilled. Raogrimm can now rest in peace knowing that Volker has been defeated!" With that, he got up and he faced the burning wall of fire. "WATER"

The fire was now put out and the others quickly ran to Deaths Blessing's aid. Zinadae was especially happy. "That was some awesome battling, bro! You have to teach me some of your moves sometime!"

Garek placed his hands on Deaths Blessing's wounds and the wounds suddenly disappeared, leaving no trace of there ever being one. "You had us worried there, Deaths Blessing, I am relieved that you are ok." Said Garek, happily.

Deaths Blessing stood up and turned to where he thought Zeid was standing. "Zeid, I…" But he was gone.

Tracy Lou looked around the room. "That's strange, he was here a second ago. Where could he have gone?"

Strifer looked at Tracy Lou. "You did hear him, didn't you? He said he had another battle to endure."

Nenye looked at Deaths Blessing, tears in her eyes. "Never do that again!" She cried. "Not without us." She then put a smile on her face.

Deaths Blessing smiled back at her and then looked at Volker. "Volker did save my life, but I have to agree with Zeid, he is kind of a weakling. I mean, one blow by Zeid's Great Sword and he was out! We should take Volker back to Bastok, and then perhaps be on our way, I think. It seems that the nation of Bastok is now in peace, wouldn't you say?"

Strifer nodded. "It sure does seem that way." He then threw Volker over his shoulder. "Well, let's be on our way!"

They all started walking but Nenye stopped them. "Wait!" she yelled. "I learned something new when I was practicing my magic the other day! Close your eyes." They all looked at her questioningly. "It's a surprise, it'll be done in nearly three seconds!"

They all nodded and closed their eyes. "Three seconds, huh?" said Strifer. "Well when I open my eyes in two more…" Strifer and the others were now standing in front of the President's office. "We're in Bastok!" Strifer was surprised.

Nenye smiled. "Well, you learn something new everyday!"

Garek was amazed. "This is truly fantastic, out bodies de-materialized in the Shadow Lord's throne room and completely re-materialized here!"


	8. Chapter 8

They all then made their way to the President's office. In front of the door where Iron Eater, Gumbah, and a Galka that neither of the six had ever seen before. "Welcome back." Said Iron Eater. He then looked at Volker. "I trust that the information you gave Volker was dreadful?"

Strifer nodded. "Indeed it was!"

Deaths Blessing grinned at Iron Eater. "The information was for him and I ended up doing most of the fighting anyway! He just came at the last second and was knocked out by Zeid."

Iron Eater was intrigued. "So, you fought Zeid! That's amazing! Did you kill him?"

Deaths Blessing shook his head. "He figured that it was pointless for him and I to carry on our fighting because neither one of us was giving up, and besides, he had showed Volker whose boss! I think that was enough gratification for him."

Gumbah looked up at Deaths Blessing. "Hey Deaths Blessing, I want you to meet someone."

Deaths Blessing looked down at the young Talekeeper. "I noticed." He laughed. "I've never seen him around here before."

Gumbah smiled. "This is Werei, he just got here this morning. When he got here, he had no memory of anything except that his name was Werei."

Deaths Blessing was shocked. "He… he is Reborn!"

Gumbah smiled. "Well, he isn't to sure of that, he doesn't remember anything. All he remembers is walking through the Zeruhn Mines."

Werei had a big smile on his face. "He is trying to help me remember, though! Gumbah is a good friend, indeed! He's even told me about my so-called past life!"

Garek grabbed Volker from Strifer's arms. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we should fix Volker up immediately before any further damage is done to him." Garek then started the healing manner in which he did to Deaths Blessing at Castle Zvhal.

It was then that Ayame, Naji, Cid, President Karst, and Cornelia entered. Volker was just now getting up from his unconsciousness. Ayame ran up to him, "Sir, are you alright?"

Volker got up and started walking around the room. "Tell us man, have you anything wrong with you?" asked President Karst, sternly.

Naji grabbed Volker's arm. "Come on, sir, let's get you some rest."

Naji and Ayame then carried Volker away. "Now what was that all about?" asked Cid.

Strifer winked at the others. "Nothing, Chief Engineer Cid, just a little wooziness he was experiencing. One of the gears from the machinery came loose and knocked him square in the head!"

President Karst looked at Strifer and the others for a moment. "Aren't you the adventurers that came to me the other day and asked if there was any way you could help the Republic? Yes, it is you! Iron Eater has told me all of the good things you have done for the Galka in the Mines District, he says you should be rewarded with the highest honor!"

Nenye was embarrassed. "Well, we did help out a little. We're just your average, everyday heroes, I guess!"

Zinadae looked at Nenye. "Helped out a little, did we? If I recall correctly, I think it was more than that!"

President Karst smiled. "Fear not, Iron Eater has already told me the many dangers you have faced in retrieving the moon pebble for Gumbah, who has been appointed as my advisor. Soon after you retrieved the moon pebble for him, Gumbah began to see right through the corruption in my Government, and Iron Eater had to relieve Senator Alois from duty because he had been embezzling funds from the government, which Gumbah pointed out to me and even provided proof, can you believe that?"

The others just stared at the President as he went on and on about how professional Gumbah was. Cid walked up to Strifer. "I remember why I came here, now! I needed to give you something, Strifer, one of my personal inventions. Follow me to my office!"

They started to follow, but President Karst stopped them. "Thank you for everything you have done. Please take this Bastok Flag as a token of my gratitude. Bastok's Iron Musketeers stationed all around the world will be happy to assist you in anything you need. Farewell." He saluted them and then walked into his office.

Strifer then looked at Iron Eater, Gumbah, and Werei. "Good luck with everything." Said Iron Eater.

Gumbah smiled. "Don't forget to come back and visit us whenever you can!"

Strifer and the others smiled and saluted them and then followed Cid to his laboratory. Laying on Cid's workbench was a gun - a shotgun to be precise – and next to it were enough bullets to last at least a year, if not two. Cid pointed to the gun. "This here is my baby; I call it, the Hellfire! I figured that since you're a Ranger, you could be my first tester to use it. It works like your bow and arrow, except you load the bullets in the gun and then pull the trigger! Makes for fast and effective killing."

Strifer picked up the Hellfire and examined it. "That is very kind of you, Cid. Thank you." He then strapped the leather pouches full of bullets onto his belt. "This is a beautiful piece of machinery, I'll try it out, and then when I come back to Bastok one day, I'll tell you just how effective it is!"

Cid was overjoyed that Strifer liked it. "Yep, just consider it a gift to you from me. I hope you like it." He then walked over to his worktable. "So, where you folks off to now?"

Nenye smiled and started playing with her tail. "We're going to Windurst, and we might even see the Star Sybil again! She is the one that trained me, you know?"

Cid was surprised. "You don't say? Well then, you must be a pretty effective Black Mage! If you're going to Windurst, I suggest taking the ferry from Selbina. I have heard word that the Archduke of Jeuno, Kam'lanaut, is failing as leader. I heard that Jeuno is in a panic and the Archduke, as well as his brother Eald'narche, are nowhere to be found! "

Strifer thought about this. "We'll be on the look out for anything suspicious, Cid, don't worry about us. This Kam'lanaut guy doesn't seem like a good guy from what we heard of him in San d'Oria…" Strifer's face then turned back into a smile "You couldn't be more right about Nenye, by the way. She is the best Black Mage I have ever laid eyes on!"

Garek cheered. "Here here!"

Tracy Lou looked at Garek. "What's here?"

Garek chuckled at Tracy Lou. "Oh nothing, it's just something I say when I agree with someone.

Zinadae was itching to get out of Bastok. "Let's go now. We've got a long walk ahead of us, not to mention the monsters we may endure!"

Strifer nodded. "Right." They turned to leave and then turned back real quick and saluted Cid. "Good bye, Cid. Altana willing, we will meet again."

Cid smiled and watched them walk out of his laboratory and then continued working on his next experiments.

They got to the gates, and Deaths Blessing turned around and took one last look at Bastok and saluted the Galka that were witnessing him leave. After that, he turned to Strifer. "Off to Windurst then?" He asked Strifer.

Strifer nodded. "Off to Windurst then." Then they all started out on their journey to their new destination, The Federation of Windurst.


End file.
